26. Aventüre
Das 26. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Stroße 1651 bis 1714. Zusammenfassung Angekommen in Bayern, dem Lande Elses, erklärt Hagen den Gefährten sein Tun, daß sie alle dem Tode geweiht seien und daß sie Elses Feindschaft zu erwarten hätten, weil er Elses Fährmann ermordete. So zieht man gerüstet weiter, sie führt der Fiedler Volker, der das Land kennt. Als Markgraf Gelfrat, ein Mann Elses, sie angreift, bilden Hagen und Dankwart die Nachhut. Gelfrat klagt sie des Mordes an seinem Fergen (Fährmann) an, zu dem sich Hagen bekennt und Sühne anbietet. Gelfrat und Hagen streiten nun, dazu Dankwart und Else. Gelfrat droht Hagen fast zu erschlagen, doch ruft der den Dankwart zu Hilfe, der Gelfrat eine tödliche Wunde versetzt. Nun zieht Else geschlagen ab. Ihnen nachjagend tötet Hagen noch so manchen der fliehenden. Da sie nach den Feindseligkeiten keine Herberge finden, müssen sie im Freien übernachten. Besser untergebracht sind sie auf ihrer nächsten Station, Passau, wo der Onkel Gunthers, Bischof Pilgerin, sie fürstlich empfängt. Weiter geht es in das Land Rüdigers. Hier ertappt Hagen den schlafenden Wächter Eckewart. Weil er sich ihm großmütig erweist gewinnt er Eckewart, obwohl der Untertan Kriemhilds ist, zum Boten und wird von Rüdiger freundlich erwartet, der die Nachricht gleich seiner Frau Gotlinde mitteilt. Dichtung Sechsundzwanzigstes Abenteuer - Wie Dankwart Gelfraten erschlug 1651 Als sie nun alle waren gekommen an den Strand, Da fragte König Gunther: "Wer soll uns durch das Land Die rechten Wege weisen, daß wir nicht irre gehn?" Da sprach der kühne Volker: "Laßt mich das Amt nur versehn." 1652 "Nun haltet an," sprach Hagen, "sei's Ritter oder Knecht: Man soll Freunden folgen, das bedünkt mich recht. Eine ungefüge Märe mach ich euch bekannt: Wir kommen nimmer wieder heim in der Burgunden Land. 1653 "Das sagten mir zwei Meerfraun heute morgen fruh, Wir kämen nimmer wieder. Nun rat ich, was man thu: Waffnet euch, ihr Helden, ihr sollt euch wohl bewahren: Wir finden starke Feinde und müßen drum wehrhaft fahren. 1654 "Ich wähnt auf Lug zu finden die weisen Meerfraun: Sie sagten mir, nicht Einer werde wiederschaun Die Heimat von uns Allen bis auf den Kapellan; Drum hätt ich ihm so gerne heut den Tod angethan." 1655 Da flogen diese Mären von Schar zu Schar einher. Bleich vor Schrecken wurden Degen kühn und hehr, Als sie die Sorge faßte vor dem herben Tod Auf dieser Hofreise: das schuf ihnen wahrlich Noth. 1656 Bei Möringen waren sie über Flut gekommen, Wo dem Fährmann Elsen das Leben ward benommen. Da sprach Hagen wieder: "Da ich mir so gewann Unterwegs der Feinde, so greift man ehstens uns an. 1657 "Ich erschlug den Fährmann heute morgen fruh; Sie wißen nun die Kunde. Drum eilt und greifet zu, Wenn Gelfrat und Elsen heute hier besteht Unser Ingesinde, daß es ihnen übel ergeht. 1658 "Sie sind gar kühn, ich weiß es, es wird gewiss geschehn. Drum laßt nur die Rosse in sanftem Schritte gehn, Daß nicht Jemand wähne, wir flöhn vor ihrem Heer." "Dem Rathe will ich folgen," sprach der junge Geiselher. 1659 "Wer zeigt nun dem Gesinde die Wege durch das Land?" Sie sprachen: "Das soll Volker: dem sind hie wohlbekannt Die Straßen und die Steige, dem stolzen Fiedelmann." Eh mans von ihm verlangte, kam er gewaffnet heran. 1660 Der schnelle Fiedelspieler: den Helm er überband; Von herrlicher Farbe war all sein Streitgewand. Am Schaft ließ er flattern ein Zeichen, das war roth. Bald kam er mit den Königen in eine furchtbare Noth. 1661 Gewisse Kunde hatte Gelfrat nun bekommen Von des Fergen Tode; da hatt es auch vernommen Else der starke: beiden war es leid. Sie besandten ihre Helden: die traf man balde bereit. 1662 Darauf in kurzen Zeiten, nun hört mich weiter an, Sah man zu ihnen reiten, denen Schade war gethan, In starkem Kriegszuge ein ungefüges Heer: Wohl siebenhundert stießen zu Gelfrat oder noch mehr. 1663 Als das den grimmen Feinden nachzuziehn begann, Die Herren, die es führten, huben zu jagen an Den kühnen Gästen hinterdrein. Sie wollten Rache haben: Da musten sie der Freunde hernach noch manchen begraben. 1664 Hagen von Tronje richtete das ein (Wie konnte seiner Freunde ein beßrer Hüter sein?), Daß er die Nachhut hatte und Die ihm unterthan Mit Dankwart seinem Bruder; das war gar weislich gethan. 1665 Ihnen war der Tag zerronnen, den hatten sie nicht mehr. Er bangte vor Gefahren für seine Freunde sehr. Sie ritten unter Schilden durch der Baiern Land: Darnach in kurzer Weile die Helden wurden angerannt. 1666 Beiderseits der Straße und hinter ihnen her Vernahm man Hufe schlagen; die Haufen eilten sehr. Da sprach der kühne Dankwart: "Gleich fallen sie uns an: Bindet auf die Helme, das dünkt mich räthlich gethan." 1667 Sie hielten ein mit Reiten, als es muste sein. Da sahen sie im Dunkel der lichten Schilde Schein. Nicht länger stille schweigen mochte da der Hagen: "Wer verfolgt uns auf der Straße?" Das muste Gelfrat ihm sagen. 1668 Da sprach zu ihm der Markgraf aus der Baiern Land: "Wir suchen unsre Feinde, denen sind wir nachgerannt. Ich weiß nicht, wer mir heute meinen Fergen schlug: Das war ein schneller Degen; mir ist leid um ihn genug." 1669 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "War der Ferge dein? Er wollt uns nicht fahren; alle Schuld ist mein: Ich erschlug den Recken; fürwahr, es that mir Noth: Ich hatte von dem Degen schier selbst den grimmigen Tod. 1670 "Ich bot ihm zum Lohne Gold und Gewand, Daß er uns überführe, Held, in euer Land. Darüber zürnt' er also, daß er nach mir schlug Mit starker Ruderstange: da ward ich grimmig genug. 1671 "Ich griff nach dem Schwerte und wehrte seinem Zorn Mit einer schweren Wunde: da war der Held verlorn. Ich steh euch hier zur Sühne, wie es euch dünke gut." Da gieng es an ein Streiten: sie hatten zornigen Muth. 1672 "Ich wuste wohl," sprach Gelfrat, "als hier mit dem Geleit Gunther zog vorüber, uns geschäh ein Leid Von Hagens Uebermuthe. Nun büßt ers mit dem Leben: Für des Fergen Ende soll er selbst hier Bürgschaft geben." 1673 Ueber die Schilde neigten da zum Stich den Sper Gelfrat und Hagen; sich zürnten beide schwer. Dankwart und Else zusammen herrlich ritten; Sie erprobten, wer sie waren: da wurde grimmig gestritten. 1674 Wer je versuchte kühner sich und die Gunst des Glücks? Von einem starken Stoße sank Hagen hinterrücks Von der Mähre nieder durch Gelfratens Hand. Der Brustriem war gebrochen: so ward im Fallen bekannt. 1675 Man hört' auch beim Gesinde krachender Schäfte Schall. Da erholte Hagen sich wieder von dem Fall, Den er auf das Gras gethan von des Gegners Sper: Da zürnte der von Tronje wider Gelfraten sehr. 1676 Wer ihnen hielt die Rosse, das ist mir unbekannt. Sie waren aus den Sätteln gekommen auf den Sand, Hagen und Gelfrat: nun liefen sie sich an. Ihre Gesellen halfen, daß ihnen Streit ward kund gethan. 1677 Wie heftig auch Hagen zu Gelfraten sprang, Ein Stück von Ellenlänge der edle Markgraf schwang Ihm vom Schilde nieder; das Feuer stob hindann. Da wäre schier erstorben König Gunthers Unterthan. 1678 Er rief mit lauter Stimme Dankwarten an: "Hilf mir, lieber Bruder, ein schneller starker Mann Hat mich hier bestanden: der läßt mich nicht gedeihn." Da sprach der kühne Dankwart: "So will ich denn Schiedsmann sein." 1679 Da sprang der Degen näher und schlug ihm solchen Schlag Mit einer scharfen Waffe, daß er todt da lag. Else wollte Rache nehmen für den Mann: Doch er und sein Gesinde schied mit Schaden hindann. 1680 Sein Bruder war erschlagen, selber ward er wund. Wohl achtzig seiner Degen wurden gleich zur Stund Des grimmen Todes Beute: da muste wohl der Held Gunthers Mannen räumen in geschwinder Flucht das Feld. 1681 Als Die vom Baierlande wichen aus dem Wege, Man hörte nachhallen die furchtbaren Schläge: Da jagten die von Tronje ihren Feinden nach; Die es nicht büßen wollten, die hatten wenig Gemach. 1682 Da sprach beim Verfolgen Dankwart der Degen: "Kehren wir nun wieder zurück auf unsern Wegen Und laßen wir sie reiten: sie sind vom Blute naß. Wir eilen zu den Freunden: in Treuen rath ich euch das." 1683 Als sie hinwieder kamen, wo der Schade war geschehn, Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Helden, laßt uns sehn, Wen wir hier vermissen, oder wer uns verlorn Hier in diesem Streite gieng durch Gelfratens Zorn." 1684 Sie hatten vier verloren; der Schade ließ sich tragen. Sie waren wohl vergolten; dagegen aber lagen Deren vom Baierlande mehr als hundert todt. Den Tronejern waren von Blut die Schilde trüb und roth. 1985 Ein wenig brach aus Wolken des hellen Mondes Licht; Da sprach wieder Hagen: "Hört, berichtet nicht Meinen lieben Herren, was hier von uns geschah: Bis zum Morgen komme ihnen keine Sorge nah." 1686 Als zu ihnen stießen, die da kamen von dem Streit, Da klagte das Gesinde über Müdigkeit: "Wie lange sollen wir reiten?" fragte mancher Mann. Da sprach der kühne Dankwart: "Wir treffen keine Herberg an. 1687 "Ihr müst alle reiten bis an den hellen Tag." Volker der schnelle, der des Gesindes pflag, Ließ den Marschall fragen: "Wo kehren wir heut ein? Wo rasten unsre Pferde und die lieben Herren mein?" 1688 Da sprach der kühne Dankwart: "Ich weiß es nicht zu sagen: Wir können uns nicht ruhen, bis es beginnt zu tagen; Wo wir es dann finden, legen wir uns ins Gras." Als sie die Kunde hörten, wie leid war Etlichen das! 1689 Sie blieben unverrathen vom heißen Blute roth, Bis daß die Sonne die lichten Stralen bot Dem Morgen über Berge, wo es der König sah, Daß sie gestritten hatten: sehr im Zorne sprach er da: 1690 "Wie nun denn, Freund Hagen? Verschmähtet ihr wohl das, Daß ich euch Hülfe brachte, als euch die Ringe naß Wurden von dem Blute? Wer hat euch das gethan?" Da sprach er: "Else that es: der griff nächten uns an. 1691 "Seines Fergen wegen wurden wir angerannt. Da erschlug Gelfraten meines Bruders Hand. Zuletzt entrann uns Else, es zwang ihn große Noth: Ihnen hundert, uns nur viere blieben da im Streite todt." 1692 Wir können euch nicht melden, wo man die Nachtruh fand. All den Landleuten ward es bald bekannt, Der edeln Ute Söhne zögen zum Hofgelag. Sie wurden wohl empfangen dort zu Paßau bald hernach. 1693 Der werthen Fürsten Oheim, der Bischof Pilgerin, Dem wurde wohl zu Muthe, als seine Neffen ihn Mit so viel der Recken besuchten da im Land: Daß er sie gerne sähe, ward ihnen balde bekannt. 1694 Sie wurden wohl empfangen von Freunden vor dem Ort. Nicht all verpflegen mochte man sie in Paßau dort: Sie musten übers Wasser, wo Raum sich fand und Feld: Da schlugen auf die Knechte Hütten und reich Gezelt. 1695 Sie musten da verweilen einen vollen Tag Und eine Nacht darüber. Wie schön man sie verpflag! Dann ritten sie von dannen in Rüdigers Land; Dem kamen auch die Mären: da ward ihm Freude bekannt, 1696 Als die Wegemüden Nachtruh genommen Und sie dem Lande waren näher gekommen, Sie fanden auf der Marke schlafen einen Mann, Dem von Tronje Hagen ein starkes Waffen abgewann. 1697 Eckewart geheißen war dieser Ritter gut. Der gewann darüber gar traurigen Muth, Daß er verlor das Waffen durch der Helden Fahrt. Rüdgers Grenzmarke, die fand man übel bewahrt. 1698 "O weh mir dieser Schande," sprach da Eckewart. "Schwer muß ich beklagen der Burgunden Fahrt. Als ich verlor Siegfrieden, hub all mein Kummer an; O weh, mein Herr Rüdiger, wie hab ich wider dich gethan!" 1699 Wohl hörte Hagen des edeln Recken Noth: Er gab das Schwert ihm wieder, dazu sechs Spangen roth. "Die nimm dir, Held, zu Lohne, willst du hold mir sein; Du bist ein kühner Degen, lägst du hier noch so allein." 1700 "Gott lohn euch eure Spangen," sprach da Eckewart; "Doch muß ich sehr beklagen zu den Heunen eure Fahrt. Ihr erschlugt Siegfrieden; hier trägt man euch noch Haß: Daß ihr euch wohl behütet, in Treuen rath ich euch das." 1701 "Nun, mög uns Gott behüten," sprach Hagen entgegen. "Keine andre Sorge haben diese Degen Als um die Herberge, die Fürsten und ihr Lehn, Wo wir in diesem Lande heute Nachtruh sollen sehn. 1702 "Vermüdet sind die Rosse uns auf den fernen Wegen, Die Speise gar zerronnen," sprach Hagen der Degen: "Wir findens nicht zu Kaufe: es wär ein Wirth uns Noth, Der uns heute gäbe in seiner Milde das Brot." 1703 Da sprach wieder Eckewart: "Ich zeig euch solchen Wirth, Daß Niemand euch im Hause so gut empfangen wird Irgend in den Landen, als hier euch mag geschehn, Wenn ihr schnellen Degen wollt zu Rüdigern gehn. 1704 "Der Wirth wohnt an der Straße, der beste allerwärts, Der je ein Haus beseßen. Milde gebiert sein Herz, Wie das Gras mit Blumen der lichte Maimond thut, Und soll er Helden dienen, so ist er froh und wohlgemuth." 1705 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Wollt ihr mein Bote sein, Ob uns behalten wolle bis an des Tages Schein Mein lieber Freund Rüdiger und Die mir unterthan? Das will ich stäts verdienen, so gut ich irgend nur kann." 1706 "Der Bote bin ich gerne," sprach da Eckewart, Mit gar gutem Willen erhob er sich zur Fahrt Rüdigern zu sagen, was er da vernommen. Dem war in langen Zeiten so liebe Kunde nicht gekommen. 1707 Man sah zu Bechlaren eilen einen Degen, Den Rüdger wohl erkannte; er sprach: "Auf diesen Wegen Kommt Eckewart in Eile, Kriemhildens Unterthan." Er wähnte schon, die Feinde hätten ihm ein Leid gethan. 1708 Da gieng er vor die Pforte, wo er den Boten fand. Der nahm sein Schwert vom Gurte und legt' es aus der Hand. Er sprach zu dem Degen: "Was habt ihr vernommen, Daß ihr so eilen müßet? hat uns Jemand was genommen?" 1709 "Geschadet hat uns Niemand," sprach Eckewart zuhand; "Mich haben drei Könige her zu euch gesandt, Gunther von Burgunden, Geiselher und Gernot ; Jeglicher der Recken euch seine Dienste her entbot. 1710 "Das selbe thut auch Hagen, Volker auch zugleich, Mit Fleiß und rechter Treue; dazu bericht ich euch, Was des Königs Marschall euch durch mich entbot, Es sei den guten Degen eure Herberge Noth." 1711 Mit lachendem Munde sprach da Rüdiger: "Nun wohl mir dieser Märe, daß die Könige hehr Meinen Dienst verlangen: dazu bin ich bereit. Wenn sie ins Haus mir kommen, des bin ich höchlich erfreut." 1712 "Dankwart der Marschall hat euch kund gethan, Wer euch zu Hause noch heute zieht heran: Sechzig kühner Recken und tausend Ritter gut Mit neuntausend Knechten." Da ward ihm fröhlich zu Muth. 1713 "Wohl mir dieser Gäste," sprach da Rüdiger, "Daß mir zu Hause kommen diese Recken hehr, Denen ich noch selten hab einen Dienst gethan. Entgegen reitet ihnen, sei's Freund oder Unterthan." 1714 Da eilte zu den Rossen Ritter so wie Knecht: Was sie der Herr geheißen, das dauchte Alle recht. Sie brachten ihre Dienste um so schneller dar. Noch wust es nicht Frau Gotlind, die in ihrer Kammer war. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied